Mysterious Myka
by writersoul9
Summary: I like to continue on with the series and added a new character, Myka. She has a mysterious past of her own and has to earn her trust with the Loonatics. This would be the first chapter of this segment. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!


Hello Online Writers! I thought I take a shot at this again with Loonatics Unleashed. This would be the first chapter of the series I'll be working on. Please keep comments friendly through constructive criticism. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy. I do not own Loonatics Unleashed, just the story segment that I have written.

The Loonatics were at the beach. They were enjoying the sand and the warm sunshine that beamed down on them. The smell of the ocean filled their noses. Ace and Lexi were tanning under the sun. Rev was water skiing with Tech as he surfed on his new Techno Surfboard 3000. Slam was eating all the BBQ food he could devour and Duck was searching the beach for treasure with a metal detector.

"Ah," Ace sighed, "this is just what the doctor ordered."

"Yeah," Lexi agreed, "one calming relaxing day with no worries."

"And when I find that hidden treasure we are going to be rich," Duck cheered. Suddenly the metal detector went haywire. "Ooh," he said excited and started digging. He turned disappointed when all he found was a bottle cap. "People are so wasteful," he commented and tossed the bottle cap in a pile he already started.

"Yeah we'll be rich in bottle caps," Lexi smarted back.

"Maybe if you save enough Duck you can by a thousand sodas," Ace said sarcastically.

He turned to Lexi and they both laughed.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Duck said flatly, "just for that remark you guys aren't getting free smoothies." He turned around and pouted.

Lexi and Ace stared at each other blankly.

Tech cheered with praise. "My Techno Surfboard 3000 works perfectly."

He heard a beeping sound. It told him another wave was approaching behind him. He took a glance back and started heading towards the wave. As the wave came towards him he used his body weight to lean his board through the wave and followed through behind it and then swam up to the top of the wave. He let out a howl of victory.

"Way to go Tech," Rev came up from behind him as the wave died down, "didn't think it was possible for you to surf but you so rocked that wave."

"What can I say, I have natural talents."

"Yeah but does natural talents include ease of a self taught surfboard?" Rev challenged him.

"Well let's test that theory," he said enlightened, "if you beat me to shore then I'll prove that I have natural talent and skill in surfing and if I don't win I'll by you lunch."

"Honey BBQ seeds?"

"No problem," he said confidently.

They shook hands and they waited for the next wave to rise. With Tech's surfboard letting him know that a wave was coming before it rose, he started paddling and then hopped on his board. Rev quickly caught sight of the wave and quickly caught up to Tech. They added a few style points to their race. Rev did a few flips in the air as did Tech.

"See you at the shore," Tech teased.

"Not if I see you there first," Rev declared.

They were neck and neck, almost to the shore. Tech surfed through the wave and did a perfect spiral up in the air, and then he directed the board to head back down to the water. He braced himself for the plunge when he saw a strange shadow moving in the water.

"Huh?" Tech wondered confused. Distracted by the figure in the water, the beeping sound on his surfboard reminded him that he was surfing. "Whoa!" he cried. He tried pulling up but it was too late and ended up tripping on the figure and took a nose dive into the wave. They rolled in the wave all the way up to shore.

Rev sped up to him. "Whoa Tech that was some wave you plunged into talk about a total wipe out by the way who's the girl that swam up with you?" he said.

Tech pulled his head out of the sand and spitted out a bunch of sand. "I don't know," he said irritably, the figure was weighing him down on his back, "but help me get her up."

Rev gently pulled her off of Tech and laid her on her back. Tech pulled himself up and dusted the sand off of him.

"So who do you think she could be?" Rev wondered, "Ooh do you think she could be a mermaid?"

"I don't know," Tech said now a bit curious, "but I'm pretty sure she's not a mermaid, Rev."

"Hey guys," Ace called to them.

He, Lexi, Duck, and Slam ran towards them.

"We saw you guys crash the waves," said Lexi, "is everything ok?"

"What happened?" Ace asked.

"Let me guess, you found buried treasure?" Duck asked hopefully.

"More like we found sand and got buried into that," Tech said flatly, "and found a girl instead."

"Whoa," Ace said surprised, "something tells me she wasn't swimming in the depths of the ocean for nothing."

Tech bent down to the mystery girl's level. She lied there motionless. He placed two fingers on her wrist and found a slow heartbeat. She was almost beaten to death with the bruises along her face and arms of her pale skin. It looked like she was wearing a pretty creamed color dress at the time until the ocean must have ripped it to shreds. Her brown hair was covered in seaweed and sand. "She still has a pulse," Tech confirmed, "We should probably get her to a hospital."

"What?" Duck cried, "We don't know where she's been, she could be some evil siren or a mermaid or something."

"Ha so she is a mermaid," Rev declared.

"She's not a mermaid," Tech protested and then added, "either way, she needs help." Then he pulled her up and carried her like a baby.

"Where are you going with her?" Duck asked suspiciously.

"I'm taking her to the hospital," Tech said slowly.

"But-"Duck protested.

"Duck, regardless if she is evil or not, we don't know that, it's our duty is to help the weak and innocent, remember? You took an oath."

Duck stared at him for a moment and sighed. "Alright fine," he said, "but once we get her to the hospital, we leave her there."

"We can't do that," Tech declared frustrated.

"Duck, she may have family or friends here, someone who can help her," Lexi pointed out.

"The hospital can help with that part," he pointed back.

"Duck what did she ever do to you?" Ace asked curiously.

"Nothing," he tried to say as calmly as he could, "it's just there's something about her that gives me a bad vibe."

"Duck the only bad vibes you get are when you think someone isn't your biggest fan," he said flatly.

"She's washed up, battered and injured, practically weak and defenseless," said Tech, "What could she possibly do?"

Duck didn't say anything and Tech got his answer. Tech transformed into his super suit and then activated his jet pack and headed for the hospital.

Tech flew to the hospital and took the mystery girl to the emergency room, where he saw his sister, Fauna. She saw the girl and took pity on her like Tech had done. They got her on a stimulator, and some fluids in her.

"It's a good thing you found her when you did," his sister told him when the girl was settled in, "I think within another hour she wouldn't have made it, it's amazing she still has a heartbeat."

"Is she going to be ok?" he asked.

"She'll be in a coma until she gets stronger but we think she will."

"We should let family of friends know that she will be, plus any information we have might lead to her accident so anything you have would be great."

"There might be a problem with that Tech," his sister said regretfully, "this girl has no records here, she has no I.D., nothing in the missing person's reports, and she's practically a mystery patient."

"So you can't do anything?" he asked astounded.

"Not at the moment we can't," she shrugged, "sorry Tech, but the minute we do find something, I'll let you know."

"Thanks Fauna," he smiled and left her at the hospital.

Every day he went to go visit the mystery patient in the hospital and her status was encouragingly changing. It had to be about two weeks until she had finally woken up. Tech was sitting in the chair when she finally began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened and she didn't move at first. "You're awake," Tech said gently.

She slowly moved her head to face him. She seemed startled. "And you're a green coyote," she whispered for the first time.

He smiled. "A friend, I assure you, the name is Tech."

She looked at him blankly and then she began to move a little more. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at the Acmetropolis Hospital," he reported, "you were found wiped out on the shore."

She looked at him again surprised and confused. "How did I get here?"

Tech wasn't sure of the question so he said, "How did you get to the hospital? Well let's just say you and I both took a wipe out in the waves as far as how did you get to Acmetropolis, well I was hoping you could tell me that."

She looked away and Tech could tell that she was thinking. "Last thing I remember, I was being sent through a portal."

"A portal?" Tech asked confused, "Like a worm hole?"

"Yeah I guess so," she said tiredly.

Tech thought for a moment and realized that she has been through something but maybe now wasn't the time to remember that. "Why don't we start off with your name?"

She thought for a moment. "Myka, my name is Myka," she said.

"That's a pretty name, how about the year?"

"2774."

"Good, well it doesn't seem like you have amnesia, but then I'm not a doctor."

"But I am," Fauna came in through the door and scolded him.

"I wasn't giving out medical advice," he insisted, "just finding out some answers."

"Wait," Myka spoke slowly, "if you're not a doctor, then who are you? And did I land in a world of coyotes?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Fauna said apologetically, "I'm Fauna Coyote and this would be my brother, Tech E. Coyote, he is a crime fighter and a legion super hero to the Loonatics."

"But you can just call me Tech," he said shyly.

"And there's a little bit of everyone here, but mostly humans," she explained, "Tech was the one that found you actually, he brought you here and since we had no information on you, with no known people that may know you here, he's been visiting you."

"How long have I been knocked out?"

"About two weeks now, your recovery seemed to progress the second day you were here."

Myka nodded that she understood.

Fauna gave her a kind smile. "But enough questions for now," she eyed Tech and then turned back to Myka, "let's get you better first." She eyed her brother the door and he quickly got up.

"Yeah, right," he said, "uh if its ok, I like to help you out, so is it ok if I come back?"

"Sure," Myka hesitated.

"Let me walk him out ok?" Fauna said to her gently and then followed Tech out the door. "Hello, when someone wakes up from a coma you immediately get a doctor," she snapped.

"Sorry I was trying not to scare her," he said.

"Well obviously she's never seen a walking, talking, green coyote before, so I don't think you are doing a good job with that," she pointed out.

"Sorry," he said again.

She sighed and her face softened. "I understand that you are trying to help but why do you care about this girl?"

"I don't know," he hesitated to answer and then he admitted, "At first it started off as helping a citizen and then you told me she had no friends or family here and that kind of brought back memories for you and me when we first came to Acmetropolis."

Fauna looked at him blankly and then sighed. "Alright," she said, "I wasn't going to tell you this but considering this means a lot to you, we actually found some clues."

"Clues?"

"We found highly concentrated abnormal cells in her blood, its SPB+."

"Right, in techno geek speak that means?"

"It means she has super powers."

"She's a super hero?"

"I didn't say that," she said firmly, "but she has abilities like you and the others."

"And she gave me a name, maybe I can work with that," he began to leave.

"Wait Tech-"she pulled him back, "she seems harmless now…but just be careful ok."

"I will," he kissed her on the cheek and left her in the center of the hallway.

She just shook her head and chuckled a little. "At least that will keep you busy for a while," she thought, "and this girl can get some rest."


End file.
